Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: Tie! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising *March: OmniSins *April: 40: The Last Splixson *May: Ben 10 & The Master Assassins *June: Ben 10: Biomniverse *July: Young Plumbers: Generations ---- Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution - Created by TJlive800 Nominated by TJlive800 For #This show is beautiful, not to mention, every point made below as to why you shouldn't vote for/should vote against this is invalid; it's all more of a description of the show than a reason to oppose it. You can't say a show isn't great for it being too dark unless the actual show is a mess. You can, however, dislike it, but even so, it can still be great -- maybe the best thing out there. Actually, that's what Heroes of Evolution is: the best show I've seen here yet. --COKE ( ST) 21:45, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ##THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! That means a lot! It was just that a few users keep reinforcing that it's a "kid's wiki" when everyone I see here is at least 14 - they seem to view its older audience-oriented content to be a bad thing I'm glad there's finally someone appreciating the series' goals. Again, thank you! TJlive800 (Wall - Blog - ) 08:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC)TJlive800 #This is amazing! Far beyond the quality of most series on the wiki! I for one certainly appreciate when a series can be dark without being 'goff', and the writing certainly does that very well. This should definitely be featured! What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS MY LIFE?! 18:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ##My god, thank you! This means so much! This kind of stuff is just amazing motivation and I'm so grateful that the people here are such awesome guys. Against # Comments *Reasons why you should vote for this: **Realistic take on Ben 10 Franchise with intricate detail and descriptions **Less silly than Omniverse and continues Alien Force and Ultimate Alien's goal of making Ben 10 appeal to older audiences **More mature writing with strong action sequences, drama, dialogue and suspense **Sense of mystery and intensity in the story arcs **Styled like crime dramas/thrillers in which multiple story arcs taking place at the same time, leading to more exciting climaxes and more to look forward to **Good balance of realistic action movie stuff and science fiction **The threats they face are more dangerous - this is a teen/adult-oriented show and the situations will be darker - this DOES mean more menacing villains. **Very positive reception from other users - User:Sci100 said that Pilot Part 1 was the best fan episode he'd seen in a long time (he can confirm this) and the great Brandon 10 expressed his "immense interest" in the show (he can also confirm - both were in chat) *Reasons why you shouldn't vote for this: **Less Will Harangue - his only planned appearance so far is the pilot. **The pacing is a bit slower and the human drama can take over the fast-paced action at times - however, this does provide the opportunity for the more fast-paced episodes to feel gripping and intense, and more inspired and standout rather than "routine". **Some themes in this will be dark and frightening to younger readers - those who are curious and fascinated by new things will like this, but because of the further involvement of the police, homicides and scary murders will be common. **Many villains who are portrayed as psychopaths in the show will have this monstrous, psychologically twisted edge to them - again, this may be disturbing to younger readers. **The language in this isn't the most appropriate for young viewers - I have been told to avoid the blacklist but "hell" and "damn" appear often, like a typical PG-13 movie. *This is a spin-off/sequel to Ultimate Alien with a darker, more realistic tone. It follows the canon of Ultimate Alien entirely, but with the exclusion of Ben's acquiring the new Omnitrix. Rook and his species do at least exist in this universe, however. *Impatient users be warned - being styled like a crime show, episodes are longer and while their pacing is upbeat, it's not as fast as the original shows. Transcripts could take up to 30-40 minutes to read. *Action lovers be assured - while the first part of the pilot focuses more on human drama, the action picks up heavily at the end and subsequent episodes. *'The admins have warned me to avoid the blacklist of foul language - this is so far the only restriction I have come across. While I will avoid being gratuitous and over-the-top, the violence may be intense, though not always bloody. Episodes will always have a lighthearted edge to them, but some involving the "scary" villains will be extremely dark. Reader discretion is advised.' Brandon 10: Alien Force Created by Brandon 10 and nominated by Brandon. For #Because of the plot, pacing, development and overall awesomeness. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (Wall - Blog - ) 16:36, July 14, 2014 (UTC) #It got better as the series progressed, and besides... its one of those shows you just like to read. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 16:40, July 14, 2014 (UTC) #It's a awesome show. Steve was here #'AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground]' 14:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) #Because Its teh best series on the wiki DZ just transformed into The Epic Stuff Notifier Alien! 09:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *Brandon 10: AF is a sequel to the series, Brandon 10. *It has ended with four seasons. *The series has been nominated for Featured Series before and this is its second-time running.